


Without You

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan has it all but is still missing one little piece. Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

Everything I want I have:

Money, notoriety and rivieras.

I even think I found God

In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,

Pretty cameras, pretty cameras.

Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?

 

Luhan had everything a young man like him wanted. His parents provided him with absolutely everything that he could ever wish for, be it a suit from the latest Alexander McQueen collection (he likes to show off like that) or the latest Iphone fresh from the pre-order. Everything. He had it all.

He was glamorous.

He was only 18.

He was young and more beautiful than a model.

He was experiencing love for the first time.

He was high…or so high on feelings and adrenaline.

He loved it all.

 

Hello? Hello?

C-can you hear me?

I can be your china doll

If you want to see me fall.

 

The man that Luhan loved oh so much wasn’t like him. He put no value on expensive taste and brash shows of money and character. He put little to no value to actual expressions and words. He was like locket. You needed to find the key to find the truth underneath the white-blank appearance.

He lived together with his best friend, a Chinese man that looked like a serial killer, and they both barely scraped the money to pay for the rent.But that didn’t stop them to just randomly crash into high-profile clubs in Seoul.

Dressed in their best clothes and grinding to the music, hiding behind men that could probably buy them both, that’s how Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao spent their nights, away from the sadness that was reality.

One night the blonde teen decided that his target for the night was the young man that looked like a China doll. That’s how they met.

Luhan couldn’t forget the electricity that went through him the first time he had touched Oh Sehun. From the smile on the taller man’s lips, he felt the same. Was it the myth of start-crossed lovers?

 

Summertime is nice and hot,

And my life is sweet like vanilla is.

Gold and silver line my heart

But burned into my brain are these stolen images,

Stolen images, baby, stolen images.

 

That summer was so so hot. So hot that Luhan couldn’t help but touching Sehun’s slightly colder skin while they were lying on the rough floor of the shoe-box apartment that his lover owned together with his best friend.

The cute boy was busy pressing hot-fire kisses on the younger’s sweaty skin when he felt something cold nudging at his stomach.

He opened his eyes to see Zitao offering him a cheap, but cold beer while wearing his crooked smile and slightly dizzy expression, a giveaway to the fact that the brunette man’s boyfriend, Baekhyun, brought some weed for them to roll. He realized that he vaguely smell the toxic aroma in the room. Or was it his boyfriend’s smell?

Luhan took the offered beer gratefully. He was so tired and so sick of it all. He poured the oddly colored liquid over his face and neck, and when the bottle was almost done he took a few gulps. Just what he wanted. Finally cool enough.

The smaller man waited for Sehun to kiss him. He did. Oh so-slowly, he felt almost bored, but then again, most of Sehun’s kisses felt like this. He tasted of smoke and summertime. And with a slight taste of beer. The teen started kissing down his jaw…then his neck and finally onto his collarbones, licking at the soon-to-be sticky liquid. Luhan found the action just a bit disgusting with a twist of sexuality.

He heard Zitao’s and Baekhyun’s laughter and the faint click of a camera going off. Neither he nor Sehun could bring themselves to care.

 

We were two kids, just tryin' to get out,

Live on the dark side of the American dream.

We would dance all night, play our music loud,

When we grew up, nothing was what it seemed.

 

They were so very much like kids. They ran together on the streets, Luhan’s European car hidden down some shady little street.

The older man could swear he lost most of his memories from that night. He couldn’t remember for the sake of his life how the fuck did they end up in a field from all the places.

They were all alone. The phones were forgotten in the car. It was just the two of them and the moon to watch over them. Luhan remembered something from his literature class…something about the moon being the protector of the lovers. He wondered if it was true.

They stopped when they couldn’t see the road anymore and kissed each other with a passion and ferocity that could only be described as animalistic desire. They kissed like it was their last day on Earth.

Luhan looked at the taller man, who was wearing a small smile and whose eyes were shaped as cute little crescents. His cheeks were scarlet with exhaustion and adrenaline. He was the most handsome man Luhan had ever seen. And this magnificent man was his. Only his.

‘I love you.’ The older man blunted out.

He wasn’t mortified of what he said. It was the right time. There, in that exact moment, to proclaim his love.

Sehun, though, seemed a bit surprised. Well for about two second tops. Then he smiled a smile that made Luhan’s heart beat even faster than before. He was sure he’d go into cardiac arrest by the end of the night.

‘I love you too.’ The blonde man replied simply and took his boyfriend’s hand into his and embraced him.

Luhan let himself fall into the slightly wet grass and watch the moon for a second. It was really the night of the lovers, wasn’t it?

Sehun fell over him and kissed the deer-faced boy sweetly. They parted right away just to look into each other’s eyes. The younger man’s eyes shone like a promise for the future and raw feeling. Luhan felt like crying.

They made love that night, for the first time. It was simple and natural, no words were needed.

When Luhan finally started crying, Sehun kissed his tears away and laid on the grass next to his lover, their fingers still entangled. They didn’t want to let go. Not yet.

 

Boy, you're so dope,

Your love is deadly

Tell me life is beautiful,

They think that I have it all.

 

But now Luhan could actually say that he had it all.

Nothing ever compared to his most prized possession. To the love of his life. Everything paled in comparison.

He was so happy he could die. But…that’s how true love should feel like…

 

All my dreams and all the lights mean

Nothing without you.


End file.
